Aquarium Date?
by KawaiiMellow
Summary: When Caesar gets captured by some mysterious animals by nightfall, Law, Luffy, and Chopper take the Shark Submerge and pursue the unknown enemy... But with some fluff? Yaoi, LawLu, Drabble, takes place in Caesar Retrieval Arc


A/N: Greetings, readers and fellow LawLu shipper!

/(OuO)/*

WELL. This is my first-ever published fanfiction, so please, some constructive criticism would be much appreciated! Anyways, this takes place in the anime-only filler arc (The Caesar retrieval Arc), which is in between the Punk Hazard and Dressrosa arc. I saw the perfect chance and decided to write a cute and fluffy Drabble about it. Enjoy! :3

Warnings: Yes, this is a YAOI oneshot between Law and Luffy, meaning it contains boy x boy and LawLu. You have been warned!

One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Not me!

The metal trapdoor leading to the outside opened with a clank, as the three filed out of the shark submerge. It appeared as if they were inside a dimly-lit dome decorated with lots of rocks and trees, quite peculiar for an underwater hideout.  
Law was first to exit and naturally began to study his surroundings. "We're in enemy territory. Be very careful..." He reminded the two.  
"OI! It's brighter over here!" Luffy yelled, goofy smile plastered onto his face. He made sure to be extra loud, so that Law and Chopper could hear him over the non-existent noise, of course. He waved excitedly.  
"Don't shout, you idiot! Listen to me!"  
Law whisper-yelled, annoyance beginning to set in despite the cute face which waved to him. He didn't mind their laughing in the submerge, but that was because they were in their submarine! Now, they were in the enemy's clutches, and he knew they had to be very cautious. That's when he felt small hooves holding his leg.  
"He's right, Luffy! Listen to him!" Chopper whispered shakily in fear. Law cast a look down to the small And furry reindeer. He was still uncomfortable about the whole hat-riding incident... But nobody could deny Chopper's cute sparkle! Curse his soft spot for fluffy things...

"Uwaa~! How awesome!" Luffy gasped, eyes wide in amazement. "It's a big fish tank!"  
"Feels like we're in the sea!" Chopper added from Luffy's arms, also admiring the aquarium globe above them. The small reindeer was still quite frightened at what might be found, and sought comfort in his trustworthy captain's hold like he usually did.  
"Look, Chopper! It's a fish tank all the way to the ceiling!" The boy exclaimed in excitement.  
"Oi, Mugiwara-ya. We're not here for fun." Law pointed out. It seemed as If the done stretched on forever, it was so big! Law took the time to scan the area. Seemed normal... So far. Offenders could easily begin an ambush and close them in in the dome-like surrounding. This thought made Law more alert and restless. Luffy pouted and looked to the older. "I know, Torao! But, I've never been able to swim! Since you at a devil fruit as well, I bet you'd like to stop and stare under the water sometimes, too! Like the aquarium in the Sunny!" He ran up next to the stern man,  
"It's like a date to the aquarium!" Chopper added.  
"Yeah!" Luffy agreed, laughing. He was about to say something else, but was quickly distracted when he caught something in the corner of his eye. "Look, Chopper!" He pointed as he grinned. "A sparkling shrimp!"  
"WAHH!~ COOL!" The reindeer in his arms jumped around in enthusiasm.

Law's eyes softened. An aquarium date with Luffy, huh? He smirked, the sharply turned, making Luffy bump into him. His forehead hit Law's hard chest, due to his shorter height and he stepped backwards.  
"Torao, what're ya doing?" Luffy inquired, cocking his head to the side. He was completely unaffected by the bump because he was made out of rubber, but unfortunately, Chopper wasn't.  
"Itee!" The reindeer cried, holding the top of his head in his tiny hooves.  
"You alright, Chopper?" Luffy looked down to his crewmate as he nodded in response, closing an eye cutely. The pirate captain looked up. "What's wrong?" He repeated.  
"You said this is a date, correct?" Law looked at him, amuse-eyed.  
"Well, yeah. So?" Luffy raised a questioning eyebrow. He leaned backwards as Law began to lean forwards.  
"Why are you moving away? " Law asked, smugly.  
"Why are you coming closer?" Luffy countered. Chopper looked up at the two, thoroughly confused.  
"If it's a date, it's only proper to start it off with a greeting kiss, no?" The older pirate smirked before quickly stealing a kiss. He pressed his lips onto Luffy's soft and inviting ones, hands coming up to hold the teen's quickly burning face.  
"Eep!" Chopper squealed, closing his eyes; he didn't expect his captain to be in such a relationship! Especially because of his oblivious nature. Then, a though occurred to the small tanuki... Maybe that was the reason they were in an alliance the whole time! He cautiously opened an eye and watched in wonder. How strange... These two? He'd always thought that Law was the type to dislike loud and energetic people: the exact meaning of Luffy. However, the teen clutching the animal in his arms was surprised as well, before Luffy could recover from the sudden kiss and respond in any way, Law separated. Luffy only stumbled backwards weakly, accidentally dropping Chopper from his arms. The doctor moved backwards, carefully watching what would happen next.  
"T-Torao!" Luffy gasped.  
"What?" Law questioned, smirking widely at the blush painting itself quickly across The younger's face. It wasn't that Luffy could be so easily flustered, but in the shock, the boy didn't know how to react, think, or feel. It was more in confusion, but hey, Law would take it!  
"Why...?" Luffy brushed a few fingers over his still-warm lips. He could feel the surgeon's lingering touch against his mouth. The older pirate then smiled in defiance. This was far too precious!  
"Whatever do you mean?" He feigned innocence.  
"Torao!" The boy yelled, pouting cutely. His small brows furrowed in slight anger, as his red cheeks puffed up like they usually did when he so bothered by a simple and childish matter. His shoulders spiked up as his small hands balled up into tight fists by his side. Law had always found the younger's exaggerated facial expressions amusing, maybe even adorable. Like when he tried to remember someone, or recalled an event.  
"Yes?" The man teased.  
"You know what you did!"  
"Which is..?"  
"You... You kissed me!" He pointed accusingly at the grinning man.  
Law let out a thunderous laugh, one that he hadn't made in a while. When he had finally calmed, the boy was giving him the puppy dog eyes, making him feel slightly guilty for taking advantage of his little alliance partner. However, Law knew that it was totally worth it.  
"Ufufufufu..But you didn't pull away." He smirked.  
"W-Well, that's only cause you... You surprised me!" The boy denied, face a bright pink hue. Law chuckled, turning around.  
"That aside.."

The sea lapins began attacking in every direction, distracting Luffy and Chopper for the time being. This was good; Luffy needed to blow off some steam! Law fought with a large and seemingly sadistic smile on his face. He'd make sure Luffy never forgot this.

A/N: So, let me know how you felt about this by leaving a review! Feel free to correct me in any way, as this is my first time actually writing and sharing my fanfictions! I think that I might as well continue to slowly publish some stories, and even take some requests, if anyone wants me to... :)  
...And now I realize that in the next episode they have to beat the living crap out of each other xD Talk about awkward!~  
So, hope you enjoyed this little Drabble o' mine! 'Till next time!  
*tips hat*


End file.
